chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Chrono Trigger
This is a timeline of the events in . You can navigate the storyline by starting at the beginning and using '<<' and '>>' to travel forward and backward along the game's timeline. Before 65,000,000 BC *The Earth forms *The substance known as Dreamstone causes the evolution of complex lifeforms on the planet, as well as the emergence of no less than two sentient species: humans and Reptites. Reptites evolve first from the dominant reptile species. Humans evolve slowly from apes. Due to the difference in their development, the Reptite civilization comes into being first, and the Reptites begin hunting and killing humans in order to maintain dominance. After untold centuries or millennia, only two human tribes remain: the Ioka and the Laruba. The Ioka survive by breeding through strength - the strongest of them is their chief - while the Laruba survive by hiding from the Reptites. *Lavos, on a course to impact Earth, manipulates the life on the planet to suit its needs. *A temporal event causes the creation of the Lost Sanctum, wherein Reptites become the dominant lifeform and humans never evolve beyond apes. *65,000,024 BC - Ayla is born in Ioka Village '65,000,000 BC' - Prehistory The Dreamstone *''<<'' Crono and his companions arrive from 1000 AD in search of the Dreamstone, which no longer exists by their time. *They meet Ayla, chief of Ioka Village, and owner of one such stone. She is taken with Crono. *She invites Crono and the others to a feast that evening, where she bets the stone on a drinking contest between herself and Crono. Crono wins, and Ayla promises to give it to him. The group parties all evening and falls asleep. *They awake in the morning to discover that many of their belongings are missing, including the Dreamstone and the Gate Key, trapping them in this time. *Ayla tracks the thief to the Forest Maze, discovering it is none other than her own consort, Kino. Kino had stolen the group's belongings out of jealousy for the attention Ayla was showing Crono. Ayla corrects him, saying that Kino is her chosen, and demands that he return what he stole. *Unfortunately, Kino reveals that he was attacked by a group of Reptites, sworn enemies of man, who took away the Gate Key. *Crono and the others make their way through the Forest Maze to the Reptite Lair, where they come face-to-face with the Reptite leader, Azala. He is amazed at the level of technology the "apes" have acquired. *Azala orders the beast Nizbel to fight them, but cannot stand up to their magical power. Azala returns the Gate Key and flees. *With the Dreamstone and Gate Key returned, Crono and his allies bid farewell to Ayla and return to 1000 AD. >> Assaulting Tyranno Lair *''<<'' Crono, Frog, and their companion awaken after being swallowed up by the massive gate that destroyed Magus' keep. They are startled to find out that they have returned to Prehistory and, moreover, have been brought to the home of Ayla. *Before they can explain what brought them, a tribesman enters Ayla's hut, telling her that the northern woods are on fire. *Arriving at the ruins in the north, the group discovers that it was no ordinary fire, but a deliberate attack by the Reptites against the hidden village of Laruba. The Reptites attacked them and kidnapped many of the villagers. *Ayla proceeds to the Dactyl Nest, as Dactyls are the only way assault the home of the Reptites, Tyranno Lair. Crono and the others join her. *Arriving at the Lair, they find that the Reptites have quite advanced technology, akin (and possibly more advanced than) to the technological achievements humans have made by 1000 AD. *After freeing the imprisoned Larubans, Ayla and the rest attack Azala. Azala looks to the sky, seeing a red star that has appeared in the distance. He believes it is an omen of destruction against the humans. However, they prove that it is, in fact, an omen of destruction for the Reptites as Azala and his pet, the Black Tyranno, are defeated. *As he lay dying, Azala laughs, realizing that the red star in the distance will soon fall to Earth, killing everyone. Ayla looks up into the sky and calls out the name "Lavos," a word of her own invention: "La" meaning "fire," and "Vos" meaning "big." *The group escapes on the Dactyls just as Lavos falls from the sky, destroying Tyranno Lair. *By the time they are able to return, Lavos has already buried himself deep under the impact crater, where he will sleep for the next sixty-five million years. However, his impact left behind a single Gate. They open it and travel forward to 12000 BC. >> The Sun Stone *''<<'' With the Sun Stone in hand, the group travels to the Sun Shrine in the far North and lay the Sun Stone to rest on the altar. Here, it rests for the next sixty-five million years, absorbing the sun's energy. The group heads forward to claim it in the future. >> Between 65,000,000 BC and 12,000 BC *Following the impact of Lavos, the first Ice Age begins. **Temperatures begin dropping quickly. This is the first known occurrence of snow on the planet. **The Reptites and all of the large creatures living on the surface of the world are wiped out. There are only two places protected from this destruction - the Giant's Claw and Gaea's Navel - where prehistoric creatures are known to survive through the first millennia, AD. **A piece of Lavos breaks off as it burrows deep into the planet. *c. 3,000,000 BC - Primitive man comes into contact with the piece of Lavos. This initiates a genetic transformation in mankind, which will eventually evolve into the ability to use magic. *Centuries or millenia before 12,000 BC **Mankind discovers magic **Those able to use magic are called Enlightened Ones **The Enlightened Ones discover science and technology, creating (or summoning) mystical beings that will one day be known as fiends. **They create the Kingdom of Zeal peopled entirely with those able to use magic. Dreamstone forms the backbone of all their technology. **The last Ice Age begins **To escape the harsh Ice Age, they enchant their terrestrial kingdom to float in the sky above the clouds **Those humans left on Earth are referred to as the Earthbound Ones *c. 12,020 BC - Schala is born *12,010 BC - Janus is born *The Kingdom of Zeal goes through a transformation. **The King of Zeal, father of Schala and Janus, dies. His wife, Queen Zeal, rules alone in his stead. **Their primary power source, the Sun Stone, is losing power. It is locked away in the Sun Temple. **With the help of the Gurus, Queen Zeal commissions the construction of the Mammon Machine and places the Frozen Flame within it. The queen's mind begins to warp from exposure to the artifact. **Construction of the Ocean Palace and the Blackbird begin. **Fearing the machine's power and the queen's gradual decline into madness, Melchior constructs the ultimate weapon. '12,000 BC' - Antiquity The Kingdom in the Sky *''<<'' Crono and his compatriots exit the Gate from Prehistory, created in the wake of Lavos, to find the world covered in ice. *They discover a sky bridge that takes them to the Kingdom of Zeal, a magical realm above the clouds. There, they discover a highly-advanced civilization of human beings who are able to use magic. The people of this land are excited for the construction of the Ocean Palace and the Mammon Machine, which will be used as a new source of power. *The Prophet, an adviser to Queen Zeal, discovers the group and declares that they are a threat. The queen orders them imprisoned. *Princess Schala goes to rescue Crono and his friends, in defiance of her mother. The Prophet discovers this, and forces them to return through the Gate. *As Crono and the others are forced through the Gate, they overhear that the Guru of Life has been imprisoned in a place called the Mountain of Woe. The Prophet forces them through the Gate and makes Schala place a barrier around it, preventing their return. *Crono and the others return to Prehistory, and then return to the End of Time to ask the Old Man's advice. >> On the Wings of Time *''<<'' The group, aboard the Epoch, return to Antiquity. *They meet with the land-bound humans of the era, the Earthbound Ones, who are unable to use magic. *They climb the Mountain of Woe and rescue Melchior, the Guru of Life, from the magical beast that dwells there. They then return to the Earthbound Village, where Schala meets them. *She tells them that Queen Zeal intends to use the Ocean Palace and the Mammon Machine to draw power directly from Lavos. *Dalton, a member of the royal court, appears and kidnaps Schala, taking her to the Ocean Palace. *Crono and his friends return to Zeal, armed with the Ruby Knife, a magical blade forged by Melchior that can destroy the Mammon Machine. In the throne room of the palace, they fight with Dalton, who flees at their onslaught, revealing a portal that takes them to the Ocean Palace. *They fight their way through the mystical creatures and technology that guards the palace, until they reach the inner sanctum. *Queen Zeal forces Schala to activate the Mammon Machine. She uses its power to create a space-time rift to banish the three Gurus from Zeal. Unfortunately, her son, Janus, is lost as well. The Prophet steps forward, revealing himself to be Magus, waiting for this moment. *The power of the Mammon Machine causes a premature awakening of Lavos, who attacks them. Magus tries to stop it, but cannot. Crono steps in front of his friends, saving their lives before being utterly annihilated by Lavos' attack. **''<<'' TIMELINE ERROR - Using the Chrono Trigger, Marle and the others arrive at the exact instant that Crono is killed by Lavos. Using the doll they got from Norstein Bekkler, they exchange it for Crono, removing him from the timeline and effectively returning him to life. As its power fades, they return to the End of Time. >> *Lavos spews his flaming quills into the air, blowing the Kingdom of Zeal out of the sky and sending it to the Earth. The resulting impact creates a massive tidal wave that buries most of the land beneath the sea. The Ocean Palace is destroyed, and Schala is lost. *The group awakens in the last human village, where the last surviving Enlightened Ones and Earthbound Ones have taken shelter. It seems that the Epoch followed them there as well. *Dalton reappears, naming himself the new king. He takes possession of the Epoch and makes prisoners of the heroes, imprisoning them aboard his flying fortress, the Blackbird. *The group escapes from the Blackbird's prison and reclaims the Epoch, which Dalton modified into a flying chariot. In a rush to understand the new controls, they accidentally activate a newly-added weapon system and blow the Blackbird out of the sky with a laser. In the ensuing battle, Dalton is sent through a Gate. *They meet Magus on the surface. He gives Frog the opportunity to avenge Cyrus. If Frog bests him, his curse is lifted. Frog decides to allow Magus to live, as killing him will not bring Cyrus back. Magus reveals that there is a way to bring Crono back to life. *The remains of the Ocean Palace rise from the sea, transformed into the Black Omen. Using the Epoch, the group flies up to it to face Queen Zeal once and for all. *They return to the End of Time to discover the way they may save Crono. >> Between 12,000 BC and 600 AD *late 12000 BC - Magus returns to his own time. Through unknown means, he begins traveling through time, looking for his sister. This eventually leads him to Time's Eclipse. >> *Some event - the power of the Mammon Machine, the awakening of Lavos, the destruction of Zeal, or some combination of factors - neutralizes all the Dreamstone on the planet, turning it into ordinary rock. Following this event, human beings lose the ability to use magic. Only fiends retain the ability. *1 AD - The Kingdom of Guardia is established. King Guardia I assumes the throne. *c. 560 AD - Cyrus and Glenn are born in the Kingdom of Guardia, Cyrus a few short years before Glenn. c. 580 AD - The Start of the Fiend War *Janus falls through a Gate and arrives in Truce Canyon, where he is attacked by fiends. He fends them off using magic. *The fiend general, Ozzie, adopts him and raises him up to become Magus, the Fiendlord and the enemy of all mankind. Thus the Fiend War begins. *Cyrus informs Glenn that he intends to enlist in the Guardian army. c. 590 AD - The Death of the Hero *Cyrus and Glenn head off to locate a mystical sword that can supposedly kill Magus. They battle the Toad King and claim the Hero's Badge. Afterward, the climb the Denadoro Mountains where Cyrus faces Masa & Mune, who give him the sword out of respect for his abilities. *They then face off with Magus, who easily kills Cyrus in battle, breaking the sword in two. Glenn takes up the broken hilt of the sword and attacks Magus. Magus, out of spite, blasts Glenn off the mountainside and transforms him into the half-human / half-fiend known as Frog. *Masa & Mune recover the broken blade of the sword and return it to Denadoro's peak. *Frog leaves the Hero's Badge at the foot of Denadoro, picks up the broken hilt of the sword, and vanishes into the Cursed Woods to train as a swordsman, appearing only when there is great need of him, even as the war against the fiends rages on. '600 AD' - The Middle Ages The Kidnapping of the Queen *Queen Leene is kidnapped by fiends who hold her for ransom. *Marle arrives from 1000 AD and, due to their common royal ancestry, is mistaken for Leene (albeit looking rather young). *''<<'' Crono arrives from 1000 AD and sets out to find Marle, piecing together the reality that he has traveled four-hundred years into the past. *Marle and Crono meet in Guardia Castle, where Marle explains what has happened to her. *PARADOX EVENT - With the kingdom's refusal to pay the ransom for Leene, citing the fact that Leene returned to them on her own (who is actually Marle), the fiends execute the queen. This event ripples forward in time, erasing Marle from existence. *Lucca arrives from 1000 AD via the Gate Key and explains how they have gone back in time and changed the timeline so that Marle no longer exists. *They track the queen's kidnappers to Manolia Cathedral, discovering it to be a den of fiends. Frog appears and aids them in attacking the fiend boss, Yakra, freeing not only the queen but also the imprisoned Chancellor, whom Yakra was impersonating. *With warm thanks from the king and queen, Crono, Marle, and Lucca return to 1000 AD. >> Frog returns to self-imposed exile. Facing the Fiendlord *''<<'' Crono and the others return from 1000 AD to find out how Magus and Lavos are connected *There are rumors spreading about the return of the Hero, who is destined to use the Masamune to kill Magus. This "Hero" turns out to be Tata, a young boy from the town of Porre. He is assumed to be the Hero since he found the Hero's Badge. *They meet the boy again at the Denadoro Mountains, where he drops the Hero's Badge and flees for his life. They climb the Denadoro Mountains and fight with Masa & Mune to lay claim to the Masamune. Achieving their goal, they find that the sword is nothing more than a broken blade. *They locate Frog in his grotto, asking him to join them. He refuses. They discover the broken hilt of the Masamune in his home. Discovering the name of Melchior inscribed upon it, they return to 1000 AD to ask him the old man how this is so. >> *''<<'' The group returns from 1000 AD with the reforged Masamune, offering it to Frog. After thinking for a night, Frog agrees to join them. Frog uses the Masamune to open the magic cave that will take them to the Fiendlord's Keep. *Frog and the rest assault the Keep, fighting off Magus' three generals: Ozzie, Flea, and Slash. *They discover Magus in the basement of the keep, performing an archaic rite. Their battle disrupts the magic that Magus was casting. This causes the premature awakening of Lavos. The disruption to the timeline opens a massive Gate that swallows the Keep and everyone in it. Magus is transported to 12,000 BC while Crono and his friends rocket backward to 65,000,000 BC. >> Minor Timeline Changes in 600 AD *Crono and the others battle against the beast in the Sunken Desert, giving the woman Fiona the chance to replant the forest. Robo stays behind to help her. *They hunt down Ozzie and his cohorts, defeating them once and for all. *Crono gives a gift to a woman in Porre, who promises to teach the virtues of generosity to her children and grandchildren. *With the help of Toma, they find the ruins of the Tyranno Lair and discover the resting place of the Rainbow Shell. They give the shell to the King of Guardia for safe keeping. >> Between 600 AD and 1000 AD *c. early 600's AD **The King and Chancellor of Guardia establish a powerful court system to try and convict criminals following the kidnapping of Queen Leene by the beast, Yakra. The King commissions the construction of a prison tower adjacent to the castle. **The King gives a gift to his wife, a bell made by Banta, the greatest blacksmith in Truce. It is eventually made the centerpiece of Leene Square, a park and festival grounds located adjacent to Truce Canyon. **The curse of Magus falls from Frog, who transforms back into Glenn. He is formally knighted by the King. **Glenn gives the Masamune to the King as a royal treasure, where it remains for the next four-hundred years. *The remaining fiends who survived the war flee to the eastern continent, where they establish the country of Medina. *The southern desert engulfs the town of Dorino. Fiona dies without fulfilling her dream to revitalize the land. **TIMELINE ERROR - Robo works tirelessly for many, many years to return life to the desert. Eventually, he is able to turn the wasteland into a vibrant forest. He and Fiona are honored with a shrine built in the midst of the forest. His work finished, Robo shuts down and is enshrined until Crono and the others recover him in 1000 AD. *981 AD - Lucca is born near Truce *983 AD - Crono is born in Truce *984 AD - Princess Nadia (Marle) is born in Guardia Castle *990 AD - Lara, Lucca's mother, is in a terrible machine accident that leaves her without the use of her legs. The nine-year-old Lucca is present to witness the terrible event, unable to help. **TIMELINE ERROR - The nineteen-year-old Lucca arrives from 1000 AD and shuts off the machine before it can cripple her mother. No one sees her arrive or leave, although the nine-year-old Lucca does see (or at least hear) the Gate through which she leaves. *Unknown number of years before 1000 AD **Melchior arrives from 12,000 BC through a Gate in Medina Village **Queen Aliza, wife of King Guardia XXXIII and mother of Princess Nadia, dies '1000 AD' - The Present *The start of the storyline of . The Millennial Fair *1000th Anniversary of Guardia - Crono wakes up and eagerly prepares to attend the Millennial Fair, which begins that morning. That same morning, Princess Nadia (going under the assumed name Marle) sneaks out of the palace. *Crono and Marle literally bump into one another in Leene Square, their meeting heralded by the ringing of Leene's Bell, signifying the importance of it. They spend the rest of the day walking around together, enjoying the fair. *They attend Crono's friend Lucca's demonstration of her new invention: the Telepod. After witnessing Crono safely traversing from one pod to another, Marle volunteers. There is a malfunction and Marle is drawn into a strange portal and vanishes. With Lucca's help, Crono manages to follow her. *After determining the cause of the malfunction, Lucca creates a small device - the Gate Key - that can generate the same effect. She determines that the Gate is a portal through time and proceeds to follow Crono to the year 600 AD. >> The Trial *''<<'' Crono, Marle, and Lucca return from 600 AD through the now-stable Gate. Crono returns Marle to the castle, where he is arrested on charges of kidnapping. *Crono is put on trial. After the trial, Crono is taken to the prison tower to serve his sentence. (If he is found guilty, he will be sentenced to death. If he is found innocent, he will be sentenced to a few days' confinement for his involvement, although the Chancellor will declare that he is to be executed anyway.) *Lucca breaks into the prison tower to rescue Crono and the two of them manage to escape. *While trying to flee the castle, they are attacked by soldiers. It is Marle who orders them to stand down. Before the Chancellor can override her order, the trio runs from the castle into the forest. There, they locate another Gate which takes them forward in time to 2300 AD. >> The Magic Cave *''<<'' Crono and his companions arrive in 1000 AD in the village of Medina. *They take the opportunity to visit the home of Melchior. *They enter Heckran Cave, which serves as a shortcut back to Truce. They defeat the magic fiend, Heckran, who reveals that the Fiendlord Magus is somehow tied to Lavos. *They return to 600 AD to stop Magus. >> Forging the Masamune *''<<'' Crono and his companions arrive from 600 AD with the shards of the Masamune, which bear the name of Melchior. They ask him to reforge it, but he says that a rare, red rock is necessary for the process and can no longer be found. *They depart for 65,000,000 BC. >> *''<<'' They return with the Dreamstone, and Melchior, Lucca, and Robo reforge the Masamune. *They take the sword and return to 600 AD. >> After the Death of Crono *''<<'' Knowing that they need a copy of Crono for the Chrono Trigger to work, Marle and the others return to 1000 AD to get a doppelganger doll from Norstein Bekkler's Tent of Horrors. They take it to 2300 AD. >> Fiona's Shrine *''<<'' TIMELINE ERROR - The group arrives from 600 AD to find that the Southern Continent is a lush, vibrant forest. In the center of the forest is a shrine dedicated to Fiona and the mechanical man who worked for centuries to return life to what was a desert. *Lucca reactivates Robo and the group camps out in the forest. They tell stories about their lives, including the story of the accident involving Lucca's mother. *That night, an unstable Gate opens that takes Lucca ten years into the past to the day when her mother was crippled. >> *When Lucca returns, Robo is there to greet her. The group heads off for more adventures. Minor Timeline Changes in 1000 AD *''<<'' The Rainbow Shell & the Trial of the King **Crono and company locate the grave of Toma. His spirit appears to them and tells them the location of the Rainbow Shell. They travel back to 600 AD to locate it, and leave it in the care of King Guardia XXI. **Returning from 600 AD, they find the Rainbow Shell is missing. The Chancellor puts King Guardia XXXIII on trial, intending to usurp his rule. Crono and the others locate it in the royal treasury. The Chancellor unveils to reveal Yakra XIII, the descendent of the same fiend who replaced the prior Chancellor. The group defeats him and restores order to Guardia. *The Hero's Grave **Arriving in the Northern Ruins, the group is assaulted by a vengeful spirit. **TIMELINE ERROR - When the ruins are fixed in the past, the restless spirit no longer bars their way. They travel to the deepest sanctum of the ruins, discovering the grave of Cyrus, Frog's old friend. His spirit bonds with the Masamune, empowering it and making it even stronger than ever. *''<<'' The Sun Stone **Arriving from 2300 AD, Crono and his companions trace the Sun Stone's timeline. They find evidence of it in a house in Porre. The man living there is quite selfish and refuses to part with it or even confirm that he has it. **After interfering with his family's timeline in 600 AD, they return to find the man a far kinder person. He gives them the Sun Stone and they return it to the shrine to continue charging, then going forward in time to 2300 AD to recover it. The Moonlight Parade *''<<'' Returning from 1999 AD after having defeated Lavos, the group enjoys the last night of the Millennial Fair. *As the Gates are closing, the group bids farewell, returning to their own times. Magus indicates that he will continue to travel through time, looking for his sister. Robo's goodbye is the hardest, as his timeline has been altered and entering the Gate will cause him to effectively cease to exist. *The King of Guardia presents his daughter with Nadia's Bell, which replaces the 400-year-old Leene's Bell in Leene Square. *Crono gets stuck with the balloons that were holding up the bell and begins floating away into the sky. Marle jumps into his arms, but even their combined weight don't hold them down. They float off over the night sky. *TIMELINE ERROR - Just as the Gate shuts, Crono's mother chases after Crono's cat and gets caught inside. With no other method of time travel available, Crono, Lucca, and Marle board the Epoch to go after her. *TIMELINE ERROR - The Gates are shutting down as Marle realizes that there must be a way to prevent Crono's death at the hands of Lavos. The group dives into the Gate once again to find away to save him. Between 1000 AD and 1999 AD *between 1000 and 1005 AD **c. 1002 AD - Crono and Marle are married at Guardia Castle **c. 1004 AD - Lucca discovers an infant while walking through the woods. She takes the child back to her home, which she converts into an orphanage. *1005 AD **Dalton returns to the primary timeline through a Gate. In order to take revenge upon Crono and Marle, he uses his technological and strategic knowledge to build Porre into a world power, amassing an army that rivals Guardia's. **Porre attacks and destroys the kingdom of Guardia. In addition to laying waste to much of Truce, they assault Guardia Castle and steal the Masamune. *TIMELINE ERROR - 1010 AD - The timeline suffers a critical schism when a child who died in the main timeline is saved by a time traveler, which splits reality into two universes - one in which he survives, and another in which he dies - and causes extensive damage to both timelines. For more information, see: Timeline of Chrono Cross *The Central Regime, headquartered in the former land of Guardia, becomes the main administrative authority of the world. *The majority of the world's inhabitants move into domed cities such as Arris Dome, Bangor Dome, and Proto Dome. *c. late 1900's AD - Robot R-66Y, codenamed Prometheus (Robo), is constructed at Geno Dome. '1999 AD' - The Apocalypse *Unknown date, 1:24 PM - Lavos erupts from the ground and destroys the surface of the planet **''<<'' TIMELINE ERROR - As Lavos erupts, a group of individuals appear and fight it using the lost art of magic. This shifts the timeline, preventing the destruction of Earth. The individuals disappear without a trace. >> **While interfering with local space-time, the defeated Lavos falls through a space-time fold to a location known as Time's Eclipse. >> *Mother Brain seizes control of all active robots on the planet **The R-Series robots, including Prometheus and Atropos XR, fall under her control Between 1999 and 2300 AD *Construction begins in Geno Dome and the Derelict Factory on a new generation of robots *Prometheus is reprogrammed to observe humans, acquiring data in preparation for humanity's extinction event, and is dispatched to Proto Dome **After years living among and working with human survivors of the dome, he eventually shuts down due to damage or mechanical / power failure **All humans inhabiting Proto Dome either die or leave *c. 2200 AD **Belthasar arrives from 12,000 BC **He builds many creations, including the Epoch and a robotic Nu **After imprinting his neural pattern onto his Nu assistant, he dies of old age '2300 AD' - The Future The Ruined World *''<<'' Crono, Marle, and Lucca are thrown out of the Gate from Guardia Forest in 1000 AD. They discover themselves in a technologically-advanced world. Stepping outside, they discover that world to be in ruins. *Crossing the wastelands, they arrive at Arris Dome. Here, like other places in this ruined future, people are starving. They offer to descend into the old command center beneath the dome, where a storehouse is located. Down there, they face the Guardian and also discover a supercomputer. *Using the supercomputer, Lucca locates another Gate on the far side of the wasteland in Proto Dome. The group also discovers an ancient record of the Day of Lavos. In 1999 AD, a great beast called Lavos rises from within the Earth and destroys the surface of the planet. The trio resolves themselves to find a way to stop Lavos from destroying the future. *They cross Site 32 on a Jetbike, racing against a cocky robot named Johnny. *Arriving at Proto Dome, they find a broken-down robot. The door to where the Gate is located is sealed shut. Lucca repairs the robot, which she names Robo, to help them open the door. Robo is shocked to discover that Proto Dome is completely abandoned, as there once were many humans living there. He, too, tries the door, and discovers the power is out. *Robo, Crono, and Lucca head north to the abandoned Derelict Factory, which has a back-up power supply for the dome. Marle stays behind to open the door while the power is on. *In the factory, Robo meets other robots of the R-Series. They claim he has been damaged and is no longer following his programming. They damage him severely and then face off against Crono. After the destruction of the robots, they drag the damaged Robo back to Proto Dome. *Lucca repairs Robo, who offers to go with them to try and change the timeline. *As the four companions step into the Gate, there is a sudden power surge and the Gate takes them to an unknown place. >> The Wings of Time *''<<'' Crono and his friends travel from Prehistory to discover the "Wings of Time" told to them by the Old Man. *Traveling through the sewers, they arrive at the Keeper's Dome. There they meet Belthasar, at least a neural imprint of him on a robotic lifeform, who has constructed a self-contained time machine he calls the Wings of Time. Crono names it the Epoch, and Belthasar gives it to them so that they may return to Antiquity. >> The Chrono Trigger *''<<'' With the Chrono Trigger in hand, Marle and the others climb Death Peak, aided by robots constructed by Belthasar. *They battle with three Lavos Spawn, creatures born of Lavos, to reach the top. *At the top, the egg shatters, taking them back to the moment Crono was killed by Lavos. >> The Sun Temple *After being told of an amazing power source once held by the long-dead Kingdom of Zeal, the group locates the ancient remains of the Sun Temple. There, they face the Son of the Sun, and claim the stone. However, all of its power has been drained. They take it back to Prehistory to recharge it. >> Facing the Mother *Robo and his friends proceed to Geno Dome, attempting to track down the guiding force behind the renegade robots in the Future. *There, they discover Mother Brain, a supercomputer that, after the fall of Lavos, took control of all the robots on the surface. Her plan is to use the robots to create a new technological future for all robot-kind in this ruined world. Robo destroys her, preventing any more robot violence. 'The End of Time' *Gaspar arrives from 1000 AD *He meets Spekkio, the Master of War *Gaspar and Spekkio craft (via unknown means) a dwelling in the void of space-time *''<<'' Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Robo arrive from 2300 AD. Gaspar introduces them to Spekkio, who imbues the three human teenagers with magical powers. Robo, being a robot, cannot use magic, although his laser weapons can still cause elemental damage the same as magic can. *Crono and two of his companions return to 1000 AD through the Gates. >> *As they cross more Gates, those Gates connect to the End of Time *The group returns with new additions, including Frog, Ayla, and Magus. Frog, also, is imbued with magical power. Ayla, having lived before the creation of magic, cannot use it. *''<<'' When the group is shut out of the Antiquity by Schala's spell, they go to the Old Man, who tells them of something called the Wings of Time, located in the Future. >> *''<<'' After the death of Crono, the group returns and discovers that the Old Man is actually Gaspar, the Guru of Time. He gives them the Chrono Trigger, a Time Egg that can change the course of events. In order to use it, they must acquire a double of the person they wish to save, and then climb Death Peak in the Future and wait for it to hatch. >> *With the newly-returned Crono, the group returns from Antiquity. Gaspar informs them of places throughout the time stream where he has detected anomalies. *The group departs (via a Gate or the Epoch) to 1999 AD to face Lavos. >> *ANOMALY - After fixing the disruptions caused by the Dimensional Vortex, Gaspar informs the group that the Gate that once lead to the Day of Lavos now leads somewhere else. >> Lost Sanctum Prehistory Middle Ages Dimensional Vortex Antiquity Present Future Time's Eclipse *Lavos arrives from the Apocalypse, its body destroyed from the battle with Crono and his companions. There, it sees Schala, and absorbs her into itself, becoming the Dream Devourer. *''<<'' Crono and his allies arrive to witness the new life form as well as an alternate-timeline version of Magus. This Magus proceeds to do battle with the monster, but cannot harm it, as Lavos' power is now magnified with Schala's magical ability. *With her last ounce of strength, Schala exerts her will over Lavos' and opens a time portal, returning the heroes from whence they came, claiming that the Devourer cannot be defeated using strength alone. She also sends the alternate Magus through time, erasing his memory in the process, but still on a path to locate something he has lost. Category:Chrono Trigger